Since many pieces of equipment such as computer terminals, typewriters and the like are relatively expensive and readily portable, theft is a considerable problem.
As a consequence, some locking or security devices have been proposed but are limited in many ways. For example, provision for the locking of several associated modules, (e.g. computer keyboard, disc drives, CRT display) are not conveniently locked in position. Service access is also restricted, and installation as well as user accessibility are difficult.